dragonballzbjfandomcom-20200216-history
Cui
Cui is a character and villain in Dragon Ball Z, and appears briefly in Dragon Ball GT. He is an indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced alien. With the exception of his boots being green, He wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including shoulder pads and a scouter. He is a rather cocky fellow and he easily underestimates his enemies. His name is an alternate spelling of the kiwi fruit. Namek Saga When Gohan, Krillin and Bulma stumble into an unknown aircraft, they find out that the inhabitants were attacked by a battalion of Frieza's army, which was led by Cui. Cui singlehandedly managed to slay all in his path and the survivors of the onslaught told the story of his domination. Cui was initially Vegeta's rival in the years he was working under Frieza. During the Namek Saga, Vegeta is left beaten after a fierce battle against Goku and Gohan on planet Earth. After he recuperates on Planet Frieza #79, Cui approaches Vegeta to give him some surprising news. ‎ Frieza is already on Namek and he is searching for the Dragon Balls alongside Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta is furious about this because he hoped to collect the Dragon Balls for his own desire to obtain immortality. Cui mocks Vegeta but this doesn't seem to destroy Vegeta's confidence. In fact, Vegeta jumps into a space pod and speeds straight to Planet Namek in order to gain control of the situation himself. Cui is left yelling and screaming after Vegeta, telling him to stop. However, during this brief intermission, Cui gets the order from Frieza that he can freely eliminate Vegeta. Cui had been waiting for Frieza's approval for quite some time and now that he finally gained the opportunity to kill his arch rival, he decided to take action by boarding a space pod and following Vegeta. Once they both arrived on Namek, Cui traced Vegeta with his scouter and came face to face with him. However, Vegeta let him in on a secret: his power level had increased substantially because of his previous defeat and he also learned how to control its output. Cui expected Vegeta's power level to be approximately the same as his, but this was a complete underestimation of his arch rival. Vegeta surprised Cui with his extremely high power rating of 24,000 and he overwhelmed him with an astounding demonstration of his aura, destroying Cui's scouter in the process. However, Cui decided to try and trick Vegeta in order to be victorious. He told Vegeta that Frieza was behind him and took the opportunity to launch an array of powerful blasts. After the dust cleared, Cui thought himself to be the victor but was surprised shortly thereafter when Vegeta appeared behind him and told him that his speed increased as well, since he was able to dodge the blasts in a split second. At this point, Cui decided to flee the battle and dashed upward frantically. Vegeta, being the ruthless warrior that he is, flew right after him. He slammed Cui's stomach swiftly, cracking his armor and sending him propelling into the sky. He then smiled and mercilessly blasted Cui into smithereens in midair. Dragon Ball GT Cui made a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT when he was unleashed once more from Hell and terrorized the Earth alongside a slew of villains. However, he was presumably defeated once more by the Z Fighters. Other appearances Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Cui makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Similar to his brief appearance in the Super 17 Saga, Cui escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he was presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when the Great Saiyaman comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. Power level Cui states that Vegeta's power level should be equal to his own power, since Vegeta is stated to be 18,000 by Dodoria (volume 21, page 125 of the Dragon Ball manga). Taking this into mind, Cui's power level would also be 18,000. Perhaps the best resource to confirm Cui's power level is the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Cui, he is at a maximum of 18,000. Video game appearances Cui is seen in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, however, he appears talking to Vegeta on planet Frieza #79 instead of being on Planet Namek. His first playable appearance is in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and he returns in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitouden, where his energy attack is called Flash Beam. Special abilities *Flash Beam - Cui launches a barrage of energy blasts at his opponent and then releases a strong red ball of ki, which causes a massive accumulation of damage for his opponent. *Ah, Lord Frieza! - Before performing a barrage of blasts, Cui tricks the opponent into looking away, normally by saying that Frieza is right behind them (even when Frieza is his opponent). *Flight - Like many other characters, Cui can perform levitation. *Energy Punch - Cui charges at the enemy when flying and crashes into the opponent. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast], the most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Wave, this is Cui's most dangerous and largest energy wave, combining all of his energy into one wave. * Full Power Energy Barrage Wave, this is Cui's fastest attack (this is meaning a lot, considering that Cui's fighting characteristics contain many speed attacks), an attack which is performed this amazingly fast, that it is almost impossible to dodge or for certain to block, for someone under the power level of 20,000, Cui charges energy blasts with his full power in both of his hands and then launches them in a wave of approximately 30 blasts (15 from both hands) on his target. Trivia * Interestingly, Cui's dialogue with Vegeta on Planet Frieza 79 slightly differs in the anime and manga. In the anime, Cui insults Vegeta for getting beaten by a low class Saiyan (presumably referring to Goku). In the manga, Cui insults Vegeta for allowing his comrades Raditz and Nappa to get killed on Earth. * Two other members of his race appear in episode 97 during the Frieza Saga. One of them was killed when he insulted Frieza and took him for dead. The other held the rank of Commander and died as a result of a monitor explosion when one of the soldiers tried to read Goku's power level. On a related note, it's implied in this scene that Cui's species was nearly driven to extinction by Frieza and that Cui, the unnamed foot soldier, and the unnamed commander were the only ones left of the species (which was the main reason why the unnamed foot soldier had absolutely no love or respect towards Frieza and proudly declared him dead). Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Koji Totani (TV Series) and Naoki Imamura (Video Games) * FUNimation Dub and Video Games: Bill Townsley * Ocean Dub: Jason Gray-Stanford * Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill * German Dub: Klaus-Dieter Klebsch * Italian Dub: Pino Pirovano